


Two Cats Show Off Their Musical Talent

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Comic, Domestic, Fanart, Gen, Guitar, Music, Non-episode Related, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: a.k.a. What Illya and his (daughter) kitten do when Napelon isn't home with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Man From U.N.C.L.E., its plot, episodes, characters, novels, and all the suffering it causes, belong to Sam Rolfe, Norman Felton, the teams of writers, and MGM Television.
> 
> Baba Yaga is an original character kindly borrowed from the writer Rose of Pollux.
> 
> Based on: https://napoleontheonly.tumblr.com/post/157250823922/so-so-cute-cats-cat

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are very welcome with best wishes. <3


End file.
